Best friends or more?
by ShockGang12
Summary: Kim and Jack grew up ey never thought that they can be more than best friends.But when they'll have a night just for them, will they realize that they have special feelings for each other? KICK story :)


**A/N: We know that we told u that we won't start another chapter, but we have a surprise for you and for that surprise we need time so we decided to write this story. We don't own Kickin it, ok?**

**Summary- Kim and Jack grew up BFF's. They had just 1 dream: to become best karate students from Seaford. But when they'll have a night just for them, will they realize that they're more than best friends? **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

_**11 years ago...**_

_Kim Crawford tried to do a back flip, but fell on the mats. She rubbed her ankle, a tear escape from her beautiful brown eyes. Even if she was just 5 years old, she was already a yellow belt. She loved karate. She wanted more than anything to be a black belt and to be famous. She wanted when she will be older to teach kids and teens to do karate, like her sensei, Rudy Gillespie. _

_"Are you ok?" She looked up to see a brown haired boy by her age. He stood next to her._

_"Yes, I-I'm ok. B-But my ankle hurts..." Kim whispered. The boy put a hand on her ankle and rubbed it._

_"It'll go. I'll help you." the boy said, looking in her eyes. Kim smiled and put a hand over his. _

_"Thank you." Kim said, shy. "I'm Kim. Kim Crawford."_

_The boy smiled and helped her to raise from the mats. "Jack. Jack Brewer." he said. "Do you want to be best friends?" _

_"Yes!" Kim said. They hugged each other._

_**Now, after 11 years**_

Jack Brewer walked to the dojo. Now, he was a muscular boy, wanted by all girls. He was holding a little red box and smiling to himself. Today was the day he waited by a year. Today he celebrate with his best friend. They celebrate their anniversary. Their 11 years friendship anniversary.

He entered in the dojo to see the person who he wanted to see. His best friend. Jack walked to her and covered her eyes with a hand. "Guess who?" he asked. The girl smiled and turned to face him. Her long , honey blonde hair flowed over her right shoulder and her pink lipstick glistened in dojo's lights. That's right, the blonde girl is the Kim Crawford. The little girl from then is now a beautiful, 16 years old teenager. They were still friends, unbelievable for many people. Now, they both 2nd degree black belts.

"Happy birthday, Kimmy-cub!" Jack said, giving her the box. Kim smiled and opened it. There was a beautiful necklace with a heart. On the heart it was wrote _J+K=BFF . _Tears fall from her brown eyes. Happy tears. "So?" he asked. Kim smiled and jumped in his arms.

"Thank you Jack. Thank you!" Kim said, smiling in his shoulder. They pulled away and Kim walked to her locker, pulling out a black box.

"Kim...what's that?" Jack asked, smiling. She smirked and gave it to Jack.

"Open to see." Kim said. Jack open it.

"No way!" he said, pulling out a black skateboard. Kim smiled. "This is my dream skateboard!"

Kim walked to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I know my Jackie, right?" she asked. Jack looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, baby-girl." Jack said, hugging her. Kim smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go to celebrate!" Kim said, trying to pull Jack out from the dojo, but he stopped her. "Jack..."

"Kimmy, don't you think that I didn't prepare anything, right?" Jack said, hugging her from behind. "Tonight, at 7 PM be at my house. My parents are gone with my sister. So, we can watch at a movie, order pizza and..."

"You don't..." Kim said, turning to face him. Jack smirked.

"Yeas, I am..." Jack said.

"DANCE BATTLE AND FOOD FIGHT!" they both screamed, then laughed.

"Ok then." Kim said, smiling. They both looked in each other eyes. But this time, they felt something different. They usually would laugh and make fun, but this time, they just stand there in an awkward silence.

Kim pulled out her phone to see a message from her friend, Grace. "I have to go. Cheerleaders." Kim said, grabbing her bag. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him.

"Don't forget about tonight, baby." Jack said. Kim smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I won't. Bye!" she said, leaving. Jack touched his cheek. This kiss was different. He never blushed when she kissed him. But this time, he did.

_Eh, maybe a hormonal thing._ Jack thought, walking to a dummy and punched it.

"Yo, Jack!" his friend, Jerry Martinez, screamed. Jack rolled his eyes and faced his latino friend.

"What's up Jerr?" Jack asked, drinking some water.

"Jack, I saw you and Kim." Jerry said.

"So?" Jack asked, punching the dummy again.

"Jack, it's oblivious that you and Kim have feelings for each other." Jerry said. Jack stopped shocked then grabbed Jerry's collar.

"What did you say?!" Jack growled. Jerry was scared.

"Jack, please don't hurt me." Jerry begged. Jack rolled his eyes, then let him free. "Jack, I'm sorry that you can't understand, but it's true. You really like Kim and even I, the stupid Jerry I could see this." Jack stopped and looked at Jerry.

"Do you think this?" Jack asked.

"Yes." Jerry answered.

_It's true? I really like Kim?_

* * *

"Kim, you late!" Grace screamed. Kim rolled her eyes and dropped her bag on the floor.

"Sorry Grace, I was occupied." Kim said.

"Ok girls, 5 minutes break!" Grace screamed, then walked to Kim. "Tell me, what's the problem?"

"Well, I was with-"

"Let me guess" Grace cut Kim "Jack." Kim nodded. "Kim, how much time you two will stay like this?"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked, confused.

Grace rolled her eyes. "I mean...when you two will be a couple?"

"What?!" Kim screamed "Grace we're best friends. Nothing more."

"Really?" Grace asked crossing her arms. "Ok, think what you want if you don't want to listen to me. But I tell you from now: you two will be a couple. Earlier or later."

Kim watched at her friend leaving and thought. _It's true? I really like Jack?_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: What y'all think? Good, bad? You can write in a review. But nothing rude, please. And if you don't like, then don't read, ok? P.S-sorry for mistakes but we worked on our IPads at this, so it was kind of hard. So, sorry again.**

**_R_eality**

**_E_arlier**

**_V_arsity**

**_I_mpossible**

**_E_xams -_-**

**_W_izards**


End file.
